Godfatherly Experiences
by ShelPenguin
Summary: Hello, this will be a series of one shots between Harry and Teddy. I get in my other stories that I have them too much so I figured I'd get it all out here if you guys like it. Please review so I know to keep going and give me requests!
1. This Harry, is Teddy Lupin

**Hey! This is something that I am testing. In my other stories I get that I have too much Harry/Teddy writing when I'm suposed to have other couples. So I figured I'd get out my godfatherly love stuff in here if you like it and review! Thanks.**

**If you think I own Harry Potter we have bigger problems than the Disclaimer(:**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One<span>**

**_This, Harry, is Teddy Lupin_**

"Mum, who were you talking to, just now?" Bill asked slowly, but as fast as his tired body would let him.

It was the first night that Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were back at the Burrow after the Final Battle.

"Andromeda Tonks," Molly sniffed, everybody that was in the sitting room cringed. Andromeda must feel horrible, no body of her husband to bury, and now her daughter and her son-in-law were gone, leaving her with a brand new baby. "I was her friend and she needs somebody right now."

Two minutes later there was a rushing of floo and a green light, making again, the people of the sitting room cringe because the resemblance of the floo color to the killing curse color.

Andromeda surprised most of them, not knowing her features. She looked so much like her sister- that little Molly Weasley had killed only two days ago- that at first glance Bellatrix may have re awoken from the dead. But her eyes were softer and puffy from tears. Arthur appeared behind her with a closed bag that must have had cloths and her other needed things in it. Andromeda quickly calmed the slightly fussing baby and looked around the room. She seemed not to find what she was looking for.

"Where's Harry?" she asked, adjusting the baby in her arms. Then it clicked to everybody, Harry's godfather.

"He's in the kitchen, Andi," Molly gestured to the wood framed walkway, where you could see a dinning chair.  
>Andromeda forced a small grateful smile upon the red heads and one blond and proceeded into the house.<p>

Ginny and Hermione were sitting farthest away, across from each other. Ron sat next to Hermione and Harry next to Ginny. Hearing the foot steps the group looked over.

There was a scraping noise and Harry was the first up. His face was sad and you could tell it was aching his sunken in body. He had a little gos peaking out of his shirt collar.

"Harry," Andromeda breathed, happy to at least see she wasn't alone with this. Harry pushed a fragile smiled onto his bruised face.

"Mrs. Tonks-"

"Andromeda or Andi, please, Harry," Andromeda insisted, cutting him off.

"Andromeda," Harry corrected himself awkwardly. "I'm so sorry."

"As I am for you and all the Weasleys," she added respectfully to the teenagers.

"Is that-?" Hermione asked hopefully, Andromeda knew that she wanted to hold the baby but her wary eye on Harry told her that she only wanted Harry to hold him first.

"Teddy," the older women nodded. The three others looked at Harry who was looking at Teddy nervously.

Andromeda stepped forward and moved her Teddy filled arms towards the godfather. Harry took a small step back.

"Mrs. -Andromeda, I've never held a baby before," Harry stuttered.

Andromeda had a genuine smile at the boy's nerves.

"You've never held a baby before?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"What baby would I've held?" Harry turned his head at her to ask the question. She shrugged and looked at Teddy.

"Just make sure you support his head," Andromeda told Harry, placing the baby in Harry's arms.

Harry breathed out when he didn't drop it- Teddy- and adjusted his arms so the head and body was supported.

"Your a natural," Andromeda smiled at the site, she was already seeing clues to Harry being a great godfather.

"Really?" Harry looked at her with a look, from his nerves, saying he thought she was trying to make him feel better.

"Yes, it usually takes some tries," Andromeda nodded.

"Harry's just good with kids," Hermione added, smiling, Andromeda could have sworn that Hermione had looked at Ginny when she said that.

Teddy had opened his eyes and was staring at Harry with them wide. Harry moved so his finger was nearer Teddy. The baby grabbed it with excitement and brought it to his mouth.

"He's-" Harry was surprised and that made the others laugh.

"Babies tend to do that," Ginny told him, smiling. "they like to feel and grab and gnaw on things."

"Oh." it was a simple reply before Harry went back to Teddy. And as simple as a meeting this was, it started the new lives of Teddy Lupin and Harry Potter.


	2. I'm Not Touching That Thing!

**Chapter Two! **

**Sorry for the wait! I got a new iPod for Christmas, that's what I write on, abd I lost all my stories! AHH**

**Anyways, this is probably a bit shorter but I will probably be updating all my stories alot more often now because I have my own computer! So, please read and review and leave requests!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_**"I'm Not Touching That Thing!"**_

"Harry!" Hermione yelled quietly. "Man up and do it!"

"There is no way in hell I am touching it, Hermione!" Harry replied, shaking his head. "I'm not touching that thing!"

"It's just a nappie Harry!"

"Yah, I know what's in it, and I ain't touching that bloody thing!" Harry exclaimed.

It was the first full day of being at the Burrow. The Weasleys were outside alone, setting up for Fred's memorial. Fleur had disappeared to France for the day to check in with her family. Finally, Andromeda was spending the day with Ted's remaining relatives, then coming back later this evening to "sleep". (The previous night her and Mrs. Wesley had drank the night away with tea. )

"Harry!" wailed Hermione, not wanting to change the nappie either. "He's your godson!"

"He's your un biological god-nephew!"Harry exclaimed helplessly.

"Har-" but then Hermione realized what had just been said and began laughing.

"We can do it together," Hermione finally said. Harry groaned and shook his leg. Hermione glared at him and stamped her hands onto her hips.

Hermione waved for Harry to unbuckle the nappie once they stood in front of the changing table. Harry made a face, straightened it, then made it again as he looked between Hermione and the smelly nappie. He finally unbuckled it and they both stepped backwards.

"Aeughh!" they yelled, covering their noses. The two stepped back and groaned.

Harry pulled out a wipie repeatedly until they had five or six and handed them to Hermione who uncovered her face and started cleaning Teddy. She pulled the nappie away from Teddy and put the whipped in it. Hermione then held it up for Harry to take and dispose. Harry looked at her with the highest eye brows and the most sincere incredulousness as to what made her think he was going to touch that thing.

"Harry," she warned.

Harry grimaced and was about to grab it when their was a rushing sound down stairs and a deep booming voice asking, "Is anyone here?"

Harry spun around faster than Hermione had ever seen him and he was sprinting out of the room.

"Coming!" he called in reply.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled angrily.

She turned back to the giggling baby.

"Oh Teddy," she cooed. "Your god daddy's a butt head." Teddy gurgled happily.

* * *

><strong>Did you like this one? I hope you did I had fun trying to write it(: If you want something let me know! Any reviews?<strong>


End file.
